


Broken Shards Of An Old Life Into A New Life

by Frostonthetrees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostonthetrees/pseuds/Frostonthetrees
Summary: Zemo thinks he had it all planned out and the Avengers would fall like dominoes. He didn't plan on Tony not falling in line. Things are brought to light that were forgotten and new lives are reformed from the old ones





	Broken Shards Of An Old Life Into A New Life

Disclaimer; I don't own anything this is just for fun.

 

Looking back on it Tony realized he was lucky he had people that really truly did care about him.  
He was lucky he had Rhodey and Pepper and Happy.  
He was even more so that he had Jarvis and now Friday. Dum-e Butterfingers and U too.  
Jarvis and Friday two supremely capable and outstanding ai's.  
Did no one think they didn't know what they were doing and that they would have Tony's best interests at heart?  
That they didn't comb the internet after the dump? No, of course, nobody gave them a second thought. Tony knew more than his so-called friends gave him credit for because Tony was the one to clean up and fund all the disasters those friends made.  
when Romanov and Rogers dumped those files they didn't either care or think of the people who would pay for their little stunt.  
tony did care and while he wasn't fast enough to save all of those people he did save most. he paid for the families left without moms and dads because of the dump. He attended funerals for those dead and did all he could to make amends for something he didn't do.  
when those files were dumped Jarvis was ever vigilant and that's how Tony had more information going into that bunker than he would've had Jarvis and then Friday not been involved.  
the loss of Jarvis devastated Tony and Friday tries her best to uphold her older brother's code and care of their father to the best of her abilities.  
As prepared as he was with all the information it is still hard to watch his father and mother's death. To stand next to the man who's hands carried it out and to the ''friend'' who lied and kept him in the dark because otherwise, he would've lost the funds needed to search for his buddy.  
Yet he does it. He has a plan after all now that he knows all of it. What went down, what happened to Seargent James Buchannan Barnes. and what happened to Margaret Carter.  
''Tony''. he hears Rogers say.  
He can feel and see Bucky tensing up. Rogers trying to talk him down from violence.  
''Did you know''? he asks Rogers.  
''I suspected''. Rogers replies.  
Tony breathes out and looks down at the concrete floor of the bunker and then he hears that voice trying for what he's sure is sympathy.  
''I truly am sorry Stark that I had to hurt you to end the hypocrisy of the Avengers but sacrifices must be made for the good of the whole''. says, Zemo.

He looks up at the glass cubical where Zemo sits confidently that he has struck a fatal blow to the Avengers and Tony. The smug bastard acts like he's done nothing wrong like he hasn't caused death and destruction like he isn't responsible for his own family's deaths. Like he isn't low-level hydra scum. Sokovian Special Forces aside still Hydra's puppets for hire.  
He may not have outright caused their deaths but his involvement was key to the end results and he can't admit that or he will implode on himself.  
Tony's had enough hypocrisy and blame and he's so tired of the people he loves paying for it.  
He must've been starring because Rogers is trying to get his attention again.  
''Tony I know you're upset but we need to just calm down a minute and sort this out''. says, Rogers.  
''I don't need to calm down Rogers. I am calm. and we will sort it out in a minute but first I have to deal with this''. says, Tony.  
He looks back at Zemo as he walks over to him. Rogers started a bit thinking he was gonna go after Bucky. As if.  
Zemo seeing this isn't what he thought would happen looks a little upset that his plan isn't falling into place stares at Stark like he's just now seeing him.  
'' You think it's okay to go after a war veteran who was tortured into hurting people and used as a weapon to kill everyone Hydra thought was expendable''? says, Tony.  
You think it's okay to frame him and put him through hell because you can't face your own culpability for your family's deaths to try to break apart the only defense this world has because you think their deaths are on us? By now Tony is shouting and Zemo is breathing hard thinking Stark has no right to speak of his family and Rogers and Bucky are looking at each other and them like they don't know what's going on. Both are still backing Tony though.  
'' You, Helmut Zemo, who were Sokovian Special Forces but took jobs for Hydra to make a little extra. Did you not think you were expendable? That your family wasn't? Hydra's not known for caring about its employees or their families. What you thought they would save you from themselves?  
''I am sorry your family is dead but you are not innocent in their deaths you can't face it can you?'' says, Tony.  
''How do you know about my work with Hydra''? says, Zemo lowly but loud enough to be heard tears tracking down his face.  
''Friday, show Mr.Zemo how we know what we do''. says, Tony.  
''Sure thing boss''. says, the Irish voice of his baby girl.  
Images projected all over the bunker from Tony's suit tell the story of Zemo's jobs for Hydra and the resulting actions of those jobs the plans for terminating those hired and their families.  
Zemo stared at this new information broken and now at a loss for what to do finally facing what he couldn't before. He opens the door to the cubicle no longer caring about anything.  
''You've won Stark you beat me at my own game but it does not absolve you of your crimes or guilt a lot of people still suffered because of the Avengers''. says, Zemo in one last dig to try to hurt him.  
''No Zemo I did not win. None of us did. I know I will never be absolved of my guilt or crimes I'll have to live with it all so will you. People have suffered because of us, yes but I try to manage what I can and help in other ways when I can't. Believe me, more people would be hurt or dead if it weren't for the Avengers and there are threats to this world we've yet to face some that could be the end of everything. This world needs us''. says, Tony.  
The Black Panther who had been hidden till now comes out of the shadows causing both Rogers and Bucky to turn their guns at the new threat. He comes up to Zemo and restains him.  
''You will be tried at The International Court of Justice for your crimes Mr.Zemo. T'challa says.  
''Relax Rodgers Barnes he's on our side aren't you, your majesty?'' says, Tony.  
''I am on the world's side stark but you are right the world needs the Avengers.'' says, the King of Wakanda.  
He leads Zemo out to his transport to take him to his fate.  
Now just the three of them Tony turns to face both men.  
'' Well that went better than I thought it would. I'm cold what's say we get out of here and go home, well somewhere Secretary Ross won't find you anyway,'' says, Tony.  
''I don't understand.'' says, Barnes.  
''I think I am confused too. Tony what just happened?'' says, Rogers.  
''Okay, so we talk now then and warm later huh?  
Well, remember when you and Romanov dumped those files on to the internet? There were a lot of people in desperate situations after that and I had to do a quick snatch and save for a whole lot of undercover agents left in some really bad situations and I wasn't able to save all of them.''says, Tony.  
Rogers at least had the grace to look upset and likely didn't even realize that he put people in danger.  
Bucky looked ready to chew steel and spit nails.  
''You didn't think about what you were doing did you Punk?'' said Bucky.  
''He really didn't but I did what I could. During that whole fiasco, Jarvis (he choked up a little at this) found a lot of sealed files from Hydra. so many and so much. this was not the first time I have seen that video but it was the first time I watched it all the way through with the former weapon used to do it standing next to me.  
Bucky looks devastated and he tries to say something but Tony just holds his hand up and continues on.  
'' There were training videos. I saw what they did to you, Barnes. I know it wasn't you. I know how long and how much you fought. I know that you tried to stay you for as long as you could. I am so sorry nobody came for you''. says, Tony.  
''Wait there are videos of Bucky being tortured and you just kept that from me''? says, Rogers.  
''Hey steve after what you did you really can't say anything.'' says, Bucky.  
Steve looks at his best friend and then looks away.  
Tony looks at Bucky and smiles a little.  
''There's more isn't there stark?'' says, Bucky.  
''Yeah a whole lot more. Contrary to what you believe I haven't been idle while having this information Cap. I've been trying to put things in place to fix this mess then the Sokovia Accords happened and you didn't even let me talk about it before you went off the deep end.  
I signed them so that we would have the ability to read them and add to and subtract things in them to ratify them so we had more freedom. I wasn't lying when I said we faced a bigger threat.it's coming and we have to be prepared or we die. we all die.'' says, Tony.  
''You keep saying that what do you mean?'' says, Steve.  
''Thor isn't the only alien to visit this world and by the way, Coulson ain't dead.''says, Tony.  
''What!? We saw him die Tony.''says, Steve.  
''Yeah looks like Nicky had a contingency plan in place in case one of us fell in battle. They brought him back with alien blood.'' says, Tony.  
The horrified look on Steve's face almost made Tony laugh but he had to tell them as much as he could in a short amount of time they had people to rescue and an irate Secretary of State to deal with.  
''Look I have a lot to tell you but it's really cold and I just wanna go home and get some coffee and warm up then we need to figure out how to get our team off the raft and deal with Ross.'' says, Tony.  
''he's right steve we need to go now,'' says, Bucky.  
''Okay, okay let's go,'' says, Steve.  
They all walk out to the Quinjet and soon they're on their way to someplace stark programmed into the jet.  
''I'm sorry Stark. I'm sorry for everything.'' says, Bucky.  
''I told you I know it wasn't your fault. I do not blame you. like they say guns don't kill people, people are the ones who pull the triggers and you were made into a gun hydra used to eliminate threats to their regime. I used to make weapons not human ones but they did what they were created to do.''says, Tony.

 

''Stark...''  
''My name is Tony.'' says, Tony.  
''Alright, Tony there's a lot more you're not saying and I know we'll talk about it soon but I wanted to ask are you okay?'' says, Barnes  
''I will be but there are some things you are gonna find out and I'm sorry but it's gonna hurt,'' says, Tony.  
''Yeah but that's the thing I'm used to it,'' says, Barnes.  
''Well we gotta change that then,'' says, Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and had to get it out. So if you liked it please review thanks.


End file.
